Mistake
by daisylovesmcfly
Summary: Danny and Arlene have lost their baby. How are they going to cope with the problems ahead? Or will they realize that their love was just a mistake. CHANGED SUMMARY!
1. Chapter 1

Ok so here's my first story ( well my first McFly story).

I hope you like it! and please review. even though if their mean reviews i don't mind , ok maybe i do, but

hey try to be gentle. try!

I DO NOT own McFly even though we all wished we did.

bla bla blah. you know the deal.

ok here goes ....

* * *

" I cant believe you're here" I said as I wrapped my arms around my boyfriend , who had just came from Florida for a visit. He stroked my hair " I've missed you" he whispered into my hair. I smiled , amazed that I got so lucky. I love him was the only thing I thought every time I was with picked me up and carried me into my room. He put me on my bed gently " so when does your room mate come back" I smirked " one week". He smiled " great."

I moved his arm way from me and got my towel. I got my slippers on and walked towards the bathroom when his cell phone rang. I stared at it then back at him he was sleeping so peacefully. I smiled and got his cell phone and picked it up

" hello?" I said into the phone. There's was light breathing

" who is this?" It was a girls voice. Someone from his record label I thought , he's in a band.

" I'm Arlene , Chris's girlfriend" then she hung up. I stared at the phone the screen read

" Heather 00:56" I looked at Chris. I shook it off and walked into the bathroom for a shower.

I yawned as I dried my hair with my bowl dryer. I had to look nice , my boyfriend was back.

I turned off the blow dryer and combed my hair.

" I'm sorry Heather" I heard Chris whisper , I leaned towards the door " I told you I was going to California … we can't … I know but It was a mistake… Heather I have to go". Then he stopped talking , I heard him sigh loudly. I took a deep breath preparing myself

" who were you talking to?" I asked as opened the bathroom door. He smiled at me and put his phone on the dresser " record label people , forgot to tell them I was coming" I smiled " well you should take a shower so we could go get lunch" he kissed me and left into the bathroom. The phone rang. Chris didn't hear it , he was singing as he turned on the shower. I grabbed his phone and ran to the small space I call my living room.

" who is this?" I asked I as I answered it.

" Heather" I swallowed " ok Heather what do you want" I asked as I sat down on my couch.

" Your boyfriend" I scowled and ran my hand through my hair.

" Chris is mine" I reminded her " who are you ?". She laughed , a very wicked laugh.

" I'm the girl who has been keeping your boyfriend company for the past two months , you know how can guys can be they get very lonely" I shook my head

" Chris would never cheat on me! I know him he would never do that" she laughed again

" he wouldn't do that" I repeated. It wasn't working. I couldn't convince myself. I knew she was telling the truth. I hung up and put my hand over my mouth. Don't cry I demanded don't cry over him. I shook my head and let the tears fall from my eyes.

When you dated a guy for a two years and learn he has been cheating on you , you just cant help to wonder how long he had been playing you. I trusted him. Stupid! God I'm such an idiot. Why? Why! Why did he have to ruin it . I get from the couch and run out of my apartment. I had to come back and confront him when I was calm. I ran until I got to the city. I started walking as I wrapped my arms around myself. Tears kept falling down. I couldn't stop them. They wouldn't stop. Suddenly I couldn't take anymore I leaned against a wall and slowly fell to the ground as I broke down.

" You okay?" I wiped my tears on my sleeve. I looked up and sniffled loudly. A boy kneeled down and moved the my hair out of my face. He smiled at me " you okay love" I stared at him , he had a thick accent. Beautiful accent.

" I … um …. No" I whispered. He frowned "what's your name?" he asked as he sat down next to me. I looked around everybody around us was walking around none of them paying attention.

" Arlene" I sniffled. He smiled and put his arm around my shoulder "I'm Danny" he said happily " Danny Jones".

**Danny POV when he first see's Arlene**

" This is hard" Dougie mumbled as he put his head on the table. Tom laughed

" you're the one that wanted to write a song , me and Danny told you it wasn't going to be easy" I patted Dougie on the back.

" its alright mate come on , I'll help" Dougie stared at me and put his head up slowly from the table " fine but you two better not leave like Harry did" .

" I won't , now come sing what you have down so far" Dougie cleared his throat

" people marching to the drums everybody's having fun to the sound of love …" he sang , I smiled and looked around a couple from the table next to us stared at poor Dougie. He continued to sing something about the world being ugly and if he was right something, something then a girl passing by our table crying got my attention. Tears streamed down her face , but you could still tell she was pretty. I got up from my chair and followed her.

" Hey!" Dougie yelled " Danny you …." I tuned him out and continued to follow this mysterious girl. She started walking a bit faster , maybe she thought I was a stalker . Then I realized all she wanted to do lean against a wall and cry some more. I walked over to her as she slowly slid to the ground.

" You okay?" I asked her , she wiped her tears on her sleeve and looked up at me. She sniffled as I kneel down to were she was sitting at. I couldn't see her eyes so I moved the hair out of her face , I smiled as I saw her eyes they were beautiful so was she.

" you okay love?" I asked again , she stared at me for a long time then I realized I must have sound different to her. " I… um …no" I frowned I didn't like seeing girls cry. I sat down next her " so what's your name?" I stared at her she had black hair , with gray eyes that would drive you crazy, she even looked cute when she cried.

" Arlene" she sniffled cutely , I smiled " I'm Danny , Danny Jones". She stuck out her hand " well its nice meeting you …. I guess" Arlene said avoiding eye contact with me. I wanted to make her look at me, but she wouldn't. I sighed and cupped my hand under her chin

" look at me" I whispered. Arlene took in a deep breath then stared at me

" yes?" she asked , I wiped her tears away with my thumb. Arlene sighed and continued to cry on my shoulder silently. I stroked her hair , and wrapped my arms around her.

" why are you doing this?" she asked , I felt her breath on my neck.

" what do you mean" I asked , she moved her head and faced me.

" why are helping me?" she asked , Arlene eyes were blood shot red , but still I couldn't stop of thinking about her " I don't know , why are you crying?" . She moved away from me " I can't tell you … I barely met you". I sighed , were all American's this complicated.

" Well I'm Danny Jones , I'm from the UK , born in Bolton as you can tell from my accent … uh I'm in a band" she got up from the floor and walked away hurriedly.

" hey!" I catchedup with her " did I say something wrong" Arlene stayed quiet as I walked beside her , obviously ignoring me. I blocked her away , she stared at me " excuse me" she said coldly. I shookmy head " nope not until you tell me why you walked off like that". She stood there " because. I. hate. Musicians." she said and pushed me out of her way , I stood there shocked. Every girl loved a musicians. Well , don't they? I shook it off and continued to follow her " not true" I said trying to keep my pace with her.

She raised her eyebrows " really? How would you know what I like or hate" I thought about her question for a second.

" well because you play an instrument" she stopped walking and stared at me "I can tell and I'm also guessing a musician made you cry right now" . Arlene stared at me

" I play the guitar" I smiled " but I stopped years ago and yes a stupid drummer made me cry. Got it? Good. Now leave me alone" She walked off. I thought about two things I could do at this moment A. talk to her some more or B. sleep with her. Ah , they both include her so lets go for both I though to myself. I followed her into a small park , I knew she knew I was following her , but hey I get what I want.

" so" I said as I was right behind her " Arlene tell me is this drummer person your boyfriend?" she flipped the finger and kept on walking. I laughed , I saw her smile a little.

" weird laugh , you have there Mr. Jones" she said as she moved out of the way for a lady with a stroller. I smiled again , I think I have her.

" Mr. Jones?" I laughed " yes I know its very loud" she nodded in agreement " do you like it?". She stopped walking and shook her head as she scrunched up her nose , very cute I thought.

" well don't I feel offended" I said as I put my hand on my chest. She shook her head and took out her cell phone " I'm sorry" she said as she stared at the screen , she looked up " hey Danny how would you like to go … somewhere?" I smiled " I thought I was going to have to ask .. And sure I would love to go anywhere with you". Arlene put her phone back into her pocket " let's go to where your staying" she said as she put her hair behind her ears. I smiled wider " sure". I grabbed her hand in mine and started walking , she let me take her hand , no budging. Huh?

" Arlene" she kissed me quickly on the lips " uh". I stayed quiet as we kept on walking. Wow. I touched my lips when she looked to her side , they tingled , weird they never done that before. We walked to the hotel I was staying at with my best mates. I opened my hotel room door slowly , yes! The maid had cleaned my room. Phew.

" how long are you staying in America ?" she asked as she looked around the room. I took off my shoes " we don't know yet , not long though" she sat down awkwardly on a chair in the room " who's we?" she asked me. I smiled " my band" she nodded " if your lucky maybe you'll get to meet them later". She smiled , a small one , but still I was trapped I had a feeling I really liked her " why can't I meet them now?" Arlene asked as she moved to sit down on my bed instead.

" because if they see you they'll try to take you away" I said as I looked through the mini fridge , I took out two waters.

" take me away?" I handed her a water bottle , I nodded as I took a long sip.

" yup I'm guessing Harry would take you , Dougie's too shy at first , and Tom has a girlfriend so … Harry would definitely try to take you away from me". She laughed , as I almost gagged on the water I was drinking. I'm falling for her. No stop it Danny.

" Danny I'm going to sound like a total desperate whore , but I don't know how to say this so …" she got up from the bed and kissed me , a nice long one. I sighed feeling the tingly feeling again , but this time it was all over my body. I liked it. I slowly lead us to the bed as we fell gently on it. I heard her moan under me , I smiled and continued.

" I want you" I told her as our lips parted. She smiled and whispered into my ear

" then take me" and I did.

* * *

what do you think?

loved it? hate it? want to throw your computer on the floor and yell "that was complete shit!"?

tell me! and if you did hate it ... tell me nicely ... well if thats possible.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok so the first two chapter are the filler uppers

so stick with me guys

the story heats up in the third chapter

* * *

2.

Arlene POV

" We dated for two whole years and I trusted him" I said to Danny , he stroked my hair and kissed the top of my head.

" well he's an idiot and its his lost" I smiled and kissed him. Bam! There it was again. Every time I kissed Danny I felt this … spark. Never felt it with Chris before.

" he doesn't even know that I know he cheated" I said as wrapped the sheets closer to me.

Danny kissed me again " well do you want to stay with him? Or are you going to break up with him".

" break up" I said quickly. I had just made love to a stranger. Well, not a complete stranger , but still I loved every second of it. I wanted Danny as a boyfriend , but he was leaving.

" I'm going to try to convince the band to stay here at least one more week" Danny said as he thrust into me again. I groaned " please try to" I panted. He kissed my neck , suddenly there was loud knocking " open the door! You bastard!" someone yelled. Danny pulled out and quickly put on his boxers.

" hold on just a sec" he whispered to me and kissed me quickly. I sat up and wrapped the sheets around me tighter.

" Danny you troll!" someone yelled when Danny opened the door "I'm not going to leave" someone mocked Danny , obviously one of his band mates , I could hear their accent. Danny laughed " sorry mate , didn't mean to , I'll make it up to you Doug" this Doug guy entered the room and when he saw me , his blue eyes went huge " I … sorry" he said and turned around. Danny laughed " Dougie this is Arlene , Arlene this Dougie my stupid friend". Dougie whispered a quick hey and left the room quickly.

" he's the shy one right?" I asked Danny. Danny nodded as he got back into bed

" yeah the youngest too" I smiled and got out of bed and started picking up my clothes off the floor.

" no come back to bed" Danny begged , I laughed " we've been going at it for hours Danny" I reminded him. He pouted " fine be that way" he said. I put on my clothes , I could feel him watching me. Talk about feeling uncomfortable.

" I think I should go now" I said as I stared at the digital clock on the night stand. Danny sighed " not yet , stay with me" I shook my head. I still had to talk to Chris about all of this.

" come back tomorrow" he said as he got off the bed and walked towards me , I smiled

" I will" I said. We kissed gently. We parted , I smiled and waved goodbye. I walked out of his room , to find three guys waiting for me outside the hotel.

" Shit! I knew it! Danny always gets the good ones" a boy yelled.

" shut up Harry you idiot she can hear every word your saying" a blond guy yelled and smacked Harry on the head. Dougie stared at me , blushing slightly.

" I'm Tom" blondie said smiling at me , I could see dimple on his left cheek.

" Arlene" I said and stuck out my hand , he shook it.

" Harry" said the one complaining about Danny. I nodded , he was cute " and you already met Dougie" Tom said trying not to laugh. I stared at Dougie , his face flushed.

" so Danny tells me your in a band , what instruments do you play?" I asked trying to keep the spotlight away from Dougie.

"I play guitar and sing" Tom said proudly.

" Bass" Dougie said moving his blond hair away from his eyes. Harry took out drumsticks from his back pocket " drums" he said smiling. I put on a fake smile.

Great. Another drummer. I sighed remembering the drummer I had at my house.

" I have to go , I'll see you tomorrow … I think" I said quickly. They all smiled

" bye" they yelled as I walked away. I laughed , they were so immature. I loved it.

******

" Where have you been?!?" Chris yelled when I entered my apartment.

" went out for a walk" I said plainly and walked into the kitchen , I was starving.

" a walk! I come out of the shower and your not here for all I know you could have been murder or something . You could have called to tell me where you were. I was worried sick." I chewed on my cookie slowly ,staring at him , as he blabbed on.

" I know" I said suddenly " about you and Heather". He stopped talking and looked at me as if I were crazy.

" …. who…" he sighed " I'm sorry". I shrugged " it hurts to know I wasn't good enough for you or that you didn't love me enough to stop yourself , but hey nobody's perfect". Chris looked up at the ceiling " I love you" I rolled my eyes , he continued " I do Arlene , its just that I don't know what happened to me" I walked into my living room " I want you to leave my apartment , I don't care where you go I just don't want you here" I said as I picked up his crap off my floor.

" its almost midnight where the hell I'm going to stay!" I frowned.

" fine you sleep on the couch and tomorrow you leave" he sighed

" Arlene baby please , we've been together for two years" I cringed " please just forgive me" I shook my head " what ever we had was over the day you slept with that slut.". He looked at me wide eyed " were over?" he asked , obviously shocked.

" yeah" I said simply and walked into my room locking my door. I sat down on my bed , easy Arlene its fine. Its over. I started crying again , silently as I slowly drifted to sleep.

Morning.

"I made pancakes for you" Chris said as I entered my kitchen , I stared at him "don't you want any?" he asked. I sat down on the kitchen counter "how long did you cheat on me?" I asked him as I watched him wash the dirty dishes.

"uh … not that long" he said , I got a towel and started drying dishes. Not that long?

"Chris. The truth" he handed me a dish then turned off the water.

"I don't want to hurt you" too late "anymore then I already did". I can handle it I thought. I sighed , ok so I really didn't want to know.

"fine don't tell me , by the way you suck , because I cant trust you anymore" he sighed

"I've been knowing you for years since we were kids!".

Chris handed me a plate with pancakes "I know and I'm sorry truly sorry" I got off the counter and set the plate on the table.

" I'm going out , I want you gone by the time I come back" I said as I got my purse and keys.

" ok" he said " I'm going back to Florida" I stopped at the door "I have nothing here". I gulped , he did this. He messed everything up. I walked out of my apartment feeling the tears in my eyes. I had enough.

Danny POV

" She's not coming back , mate" Harry said as I stared out my window , hoping to see her.

" what makes you so sure?" Tom asked as he flipped the channels on the television. I sighed , she's coming I know she is.

" well maybe she will come back , I'm guessing she had a great time yesterday" Harry said as he wiggled his eyebrows. I laughed " yeah I did too!". Tom laughed and threw me a pillow. Dougie and Harry joined in and next thing you know we were having a pillow fight. Just like the ones back at home.

" Nice to see you guys always seem to have fun" Arlene said as she stood at the door. Harry threw her a pillow , but she caught it just in time. She smirked at him and threw back at him , Harry ducked quickly as the pillow hit Tom on the face. We all laughed as Tom's white face turned bright red " I'm so sorry Tom" Arlene said , she was trying to hold back her laughter. Tom rubbed his hands on his face then put up a thumb " I'm okay … yeah I think I'm fine" he said and walked out of the room.

" I'm sorry!" Arlene yelled out the door. We all burst out laughing when we knew Tom was far enough not hear us.

" do you think he's okay?" she asked as our laughter slowly started to fade away.

I nodded and went over to hug her. Her hair smelled of fruit , all different kinds of fruit. I liked it.

" Hey Arlene" Harry said as he made himself comfortable on my bed " how did you meet old Danny here?". She stared at me and shook her head , I'm guessing this means she doesn't want to tell them how we actually met.

" I was walking down the street when Danny came up to me" she said smiling. I nodded and put my arm around her shoulders " yeah I followed her until she agreed to got out with me".

" Arlene tell me" Arlene interrupted Dougie " Arley" she said smiling " call me Arley". I smiled at her , I should have know she had a nickname.

" Arley" I repeated " I love it" I said and kissed her forehead.

" ok then Arley" Dougie continued "do you know that were going back to London in about … two days." Arley looked at me "well no , but … is that a problem?".

I stared at Dougie , well more like glared at him. How could he tell her we were leaving? I was suppose to tell her.

"yeah it is , because whatever is going on between you two is going to end when Danny steps foot back in London" Dougie said , I stared at Arlene , she didn't believe this. She shook off my arm away from her "I'm leaving" Arley said. I got her hand before she took a step "no! Dougie I have no idea what's wrong with you mate , but you need to stop talking and leave my room …. And take Harry with you!" I yelled , we have never gotten in a fight , but I'm guessing this was our first one. Dougie stared at me in disbelief and to tell you the truth I was pretty shocked myself.

"alright mate we'll go" Harry said pulling Dougie out of my room. I let go of Arlene's hand and slammed the door when they left.

"I'm sorry" I told her " Dougie usually not that rude , I mean he's rude, but not that much." Arley stared at me "he's right. I know for a fact long distance relationships don't work. So … maybe Dougie was telling the truth". I shook my head , I wasn't going to stop this relationship.

"no" I tugged on my hair when I couldn't put my words together " Arley please". She shrugged and gave me a small smile " I should have known you were too good to be true, I guess all the great guys are at the other side of the ocean". Arlene walked towards me and kissed me " I'll miss you Danny Jones" she whispered in my ear and left my room.

* * *

next chapter is were the drama starts.

review. or not.


	3. Chapter 3

The drama starts here.

**I dont own McFly.**

* * *

3.

" this is the second time you throw up today some thing is seriously wrong" my room mate Joanna said as she held my hair away from my face , while I puked my guts out.

I got up from the floor and steady myself on the sink " I know" I mumbled as I rinsed my mouth "I have a doctors appointment today at 3".

"good because you were kind of freaking me out" I patted Joanna's shoulder and tried to smile. I had been feeling weak all the week , I was guessing I had food poisoning.

" want to come with me to the doctors later?" I asked her while I went back into my room. She followed me and shrugged "sure, I have nothing to do later". I smiled

"you have an essay for History to turn in , remember Joanna , my dear best friend, were in college now". Joanna stuck her tongue out at me "very mature" I yelled when she left my room. I sighed, I was all alone again. It has been weeks since my break up with Chris and since I met Danny. I was feeling terrible absolutely terrible and it wasn't because I was sick. No, its because I miss a boy who lives in Europe and another who cheated on me.

Why can life be simple?

***

"Can you pee in this cup?" asked a nurse with a fake smile on her face. I got the cup from her hands and headed towards the bathroom. Doctors scared me so badly and here I was peeing in a cup for a stranger. After I finished with the test they had me sitting in a room filled with old magazines and fake plants.

"this horrible" I complained to Joanna who was skimming through an old magazine called Are you Healthy?. She glanced at me and smiled "its not my fault you ate some bad food or something" I sighed loudly, trying to get her attention. Nothing. I sighed again

"if only I had a friend here to make me laugh" I said slowly. Joanna sighed and threw the magazine on the floor " fine. Uh what's the difference between a chipmunk and a squirrel?" she said to me. I smiled and shrugged "what?". She laughed and picked up the magazine off the floor. I frowned and thought about what she said.

" tell me!" I yelled frustrated now. She laughed again " I don't know what the difference between a squirrel and a chipmunk is".

" wait so it wasn't a joke?" she shook her head "nope, it got from this picture" she showed me a picture with Alvin and the Chipmunks and a squirrel next to them. I laughed

" great thanks now I want to know what the difference is" I said as I got off the chair I was sitting on when I saw the doctor coming towards us.

" Miss Arlene Howard" I the doctors said as she looked down on her paper. I followed her to a room. She closed the door " ok miss Howard first I have to say your-"

" can you hold on a sec" I told her , she nodded confused. I ran out of the room and went back to the waiting room. I got Joanna and dragged her back to the room with me.

"ok" I said when we got back "you can start now". The doctor had an impatient look on her face.

" your pregnant" she said simply. I threw up on the floor as Joanna yelled "holy shit!"

Pregnant? I shook my head and wiped my mouth on my sleeve. No, No, NO!

" please, please tell me your joking" I said when I got my voice back. The doctor tapped her pen on her papers and looked at me " its is obvious that your shocked-"

"tell me you joking!" I yelled when that wasn't the answer I was hoping for. She sighed and sat me down on the nearest chair "you have to relax Arlene" she said softly. I took in a deep breath "please" I breathed out. She patted me " your pregnant" the doctor repeated, I let the tears fall down "I'll leave you alone for a few minutes" she said quietly. Joanna hugged me " its ok I'm here for you Arley" she whispered, I shook my head. No!

"I cant be pregnant!" I stuttered "I .. don't want to be". Joanna hugged me tighter

"hush it's ok well find a way to work this out" she cooed. I sobbed harder when I thought about my parents and my little brother. What was I going to tell them? What are they going to think about me?

"its not ok" I whispered "I barely started college … I have a plan, I had a plan. I don't know …" I stopped speaking when the thing I was trying to avoid came to my head

"… what about Danny?" I asked panicked. How was I going to tell him? How was he going to react? His band, he has his own life, and I'm going to ruin everything.

"you have to tell him" Joanna said staring at me "he has a right to know". I shook my head "no he has a band and he's not ready to be a father he has his whole career in front of him and I don't want to ruin it… I'm not going to!" she kneeled down in front of me

"are you sure he is the father?" she asked seriously. I gulped "yes … Chris and I we did it but then I did it with Danny …." I stopped talking.

"Arlene … it's ok" she whispered. Oh god, who is the father? Chris cant be the father. Danny shouldn't be the father.

" the reason I slept with Danny was because I wanted to get back at Chris …" I whispered " but then I started to like him and now I'm not sure if he is the father". I got up from my seat quickly " Arlene" I was the last thing I heard before hit the floor and everything went black.

**Danny's Pov**

"Danny … mate come on wake up" I heard Tom whisper. I yawned and put my pillow over my face hoping Tom can take that as a hint.

"I have a surprise for you" I smiled, under the pillow. He pushed me gently

" Danny last time … come on" I groaned and threw the pillow across the room and sat up from my bed.

"what's the surprise?" I asked him when I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. He laughed and patted my back "you'll see now come on follow me, but first put on some clothes". I obeyed Tom and followed him out of my room and my apartment. He walked in silence, not like Tom.

"you alright?" I asked him as we walked towards his house. He shrugged " fine just fine" he murmured. I smiled and shook my head, mysterious boy that Tom. We walked into his house "I'm hungry" I whined as I made my way into his kitchen. He pulled me away from the food on the counter and led me to his living room.

"close your eyes" he commanded. I stared at him then after a few seconds I did as I was told. I put my hand over my eyes.

" you better not peek" he whispered. I smiled and let him push gently.

"ok … I hope your ready for this" he sighed " open them". I removed my hand and stared at the thing I hadn't seen in weeks.

" my ipod!" I yelled in excitement. I ran towards it " I thought I was never going to see this again." I looked through my songs, everything was there.

"you left in America" I smiled as I stared at my pride possession something we all cant live without.

"I know-" wait I thought I know that voice. I looked up to see Arlene next to Tom's girlfriend.

"I found it in my sweater pocket a few weeks ago" she said. I stared at her in disbelief this had to be a dream. right? She looked the same. Still beautiful. I had to be dreaming. Wake Danny. Wake up.

"Arlene?" I finally said. She nodded and walked towards me. I couldn't move, even though every part of me just wanted to hold her. She stopped in front of me, I touched her cheek with the palm of my hand.

" I've missed you" I whispered. She smiled and grabbed my hand. She put something in my palm then closed my hand. I smiled at her and opened it. To my surprise it was my earphones. I laughed and kissed her forehead.

"we have to talk" she whispered. I nodded and hugged her "now Danny we have to talk now" I let go of her and stared at her. Something was obviously wrong. I looked at Tom for a hint, but when I looked at him he shook his head and left the living room.

"what is it?" I asked suddenly scared. She took a deep breath then " I'm pregnant" she told me.

"pregnant?" I choked out "your pregnant!" she nodded and reached out to touch my hand. I backed away and hit the table behind me. No. I cant be a father. This … oh god my mom is going to kill me. I stumbled away from her and headed out the house. This wasn't a dream, it was a nightmare.

" Danny!" Tom yelled after me, he got me by the shoulder when I stumbled down to the floor. The band. Dougie, Harry, Tom it was all over. I fell down on my knees " I'm sorry" I told Tom. His dream was going down the drain because of me. It was all my fault. Tom hugged me " it's ok we'll work this out" he whispered. I shook my head and got up from the floor. Suddenly the world started to spin and I fell to the ground again, but this time everything went blank.

* * *

Yeah! did you like it? yes? no?

haha this all came from a dream i had so dont blame me. Blame my dreams.

review please. and next chapter will be in a few weeks since i have finals to worry about.

oh and THOMAS MICHAEL FLETCHER REPLIED TO ME ON TWITTER!

yeah just had to let that out ... so yeah **review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Its really short and i'm very sorry about that, but finals.

hope you enjoy it. it will get better ... promise.

* * *

Danny's Pov

"Arlene's asleep in the guest room" Molly said as she sat down next to Tom on their couch. I sighed, I had fainted and Arlene fell asleep. I rubbed my hands on my face.

" I cant believe you didn't use protection" Tom said as he put on his parental voice, I groaned " I did use it" I told him "it just didn't work I guess". Tom tapped his fingers on his knee "are you sure it's yours?" he asked quickly. I stared at him astonished " yes … well I don't know …" I shook my head " that baby's mine" I said convinced " it's mine".

I was scared out of my mind, but I had a feeling that baby was mine. I got up from the chair I was sitting on and walked to the guest room. I opened the door slowly. There she was. The girl I got pregnant. My … girlfriend? I walked towards her and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"I'm so sorry" I whispered. I touched her leg and squeezed it gently " oh god I'm so sorry". She stayed still, her breathing was nice and easy. She looked beautiful. I moved closer to her and moved the hair out of her face. She looked so young … but she was going to be a mother. Already! I shook my head, this was too much for me. Maybe I could runaway and pretend this never happened or tell her the baby would ruin my career and I didn't want anything to do with it. I wiped my tears quickly, I'm so sorry.

" Arlene … I love you" I whispered, I kissed her forehead and got up from the bed. I walked out of the room, disappointed at myself.

"what about the band Molly!" Tom half whispered half yelled. I leaned against the wall, knowing I was well hidden.

"the band can go on" Molly said gently, Tom interrupted her quickly "It can't Danny is going to be busy worrying about his baby … the band is going to have to split up". Molly smacked the back of Tom's head gently "NO! it's going be ok get that through your thick head" she got up from the couch and left to the kitchen. Tom sighed, knowing the conversation between them was over. I walked into the living room when Tom saw me he turn slightly red. I smiled knowing he must have been thinking "what if he had come in here a few seconds ago".

" I think I'm going to go home" I told him, as I looked down to see one of his cats scratching on my shoe.

" when are you going to tell Dougie and Harry" Tom said removing his cat from me before it attacked. I shrugged, Tom stared at me which meant my shrug was not a good answer for him.

"tomorrow" I said finally and left to my house.

**Arlene's Pov (morning)**

I sat up from the bed and put my hand on my stomach. How long did it take for the bump to finally show? I sighed, Danny had taken the news badly. He fainted. I did too, but when I tried to reach out to him when I told him he moved away. He didn't want me to touch him. I could have cried right on the spot, but I didn't I told myself to be strong. I groaned when my stomach rumbled again. Being pregnant makes you hungry all the time!

I got up from the bed and waked out of the room. The house was quiet. Tom and Molly still had to be sleeping. I came to their house by accident, I was looking for Danny's place when I found Tom's instead. Tom knew something was wrong when he saw me. He was that good. I was actually afraid of him. I cared about what he thinks about me, and right now I'm guessing it's not the most nicest things. I walked into their kitchen and sat down on the kitchen counter. I shook my head and got off knowing that I was at a guest house.

" how did you sleep" I looked up to see my baby's father right in front of me. I looked away quickly suddenly feeling self conscience.

" good thanks for asking" I said gently and walked to the living room. He walked behind me a very long distance away from me.

"I'm sorry" I finally blurted out " I'm sorry I came here and ruined everything for you. I'm sorry I was such an idiot and asked you to sleep with me. I'm sorry …." I stopped when he pressed his lips on mine.

" I'm sorry" he said, as stroked my hair "I was the idiot, its my fault". I hugged him, surprised he let me touch him.

" Danny … I .. I'm so scared" I whispered. He hugged me tighter " I am too, but I'm here to help you". We stood there for a few seconds. This was one of the reasons I missed him, his hugs were amazing.

" have you told your parents yet?" he asked me, not letting go of me. I sighed, "yes it was horrible, my mom cried my dad yelled and my brother well he just stayed silent" I remembered the awkward silence at first but then Bam! "they want to meet you of course" I felt him shiver a little.

" I think I could do that" he whispered. I smiled even though I was hurting so bad.

" I have to go" I tell him and let go of him slowly " my friend is probably waiting for me at the hotel were staying in". He looks at me and brushes his fingers on my cheek.

"stay with me in my house … wait how long are you staying?" he asked quietly, I glanced towards Tom's and Molly's bedroom " a few more days … two actually". Danny sighs dramatically and falls on his knees "stay with me" he begs, I feel my face flush. He grabs my hand and kisses it, big sloppy kisses. I laugh " Danny" I complain and take my hand away from him and clean it my shirt. He gets up and kisses me again.

" you belong with me" he whispered. I suddenly forgot how to breath, he wiped the tears that escaped my eyes. Did I? Did I belong with him? I stared at him. Yes. Yes I did.

* * *

review or not, but i would prefer if you do.


	5. Chapter 6

Sorry it took so long. I had summer school and it barely ended yesturday, but anyways here's chapter 5.

I dont OWN McFly!!!! Bla Bla Blah.

Oh and RIP MJ!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

"**I'm moving to America!" I announced at the band meeting we were having. They all stared at me. **

"**I'm moving to America" I repeated quietly and sat down on my chair, I stared at the carpet. The silence was killing me, but Harry talked first "oh" he said. I frowned. **

"**Arlene just started college and I could get job there or something" nothing, silence again. **

"**I'm sorry" I said quietly, but took it back when the only thing I got were bad glares. Tom sighed and mumbled something fast, I didn't quite catch it.**

"**what about the band?" Dougie asked me, he had tears in his eyes. I tugged on my hair, **

"**its obvious Doug's, the band is over …" Harry said softly. I felt terrible. But had to make a decision and a fast since Arlene was going back to America. **

"**Danny!" Arlene yelled as she entered my apartment "Danny I have-" she stopped talking when she saw us. "news" she whispered. I smiled at her and walked over to her and hugged her. 2 hours without her and I felt empty now she's back. I couldn't help but smile.**

"**thanks!" Dougie said sarcastically " thank you oh so much for breaking up our band, your freaking fantastic!" Tom got Dougie by the shoulders and whispered something in his ear. I looked at Arlene, she looked fine. **

"**Why are you breaking up the band?" she asked. We all stared at her, she looked at us back at us with the same confused expression. **

"**I'm moving with you …." I said slowly, she smiled and shook her head. What?**

" **I'm staying here with you so you could still be in your band …" she said proudly. Tom stood up from the sofa and walked towards Arlene " are you serious?" he asked. She took a deep breath and looked at me "positive". I smiled and hugged her " are you sure … I don't mind moving to America … its fine if you want to go back". She got my hand and squeezed it " I talked to my parents … they agreed it was fine, I just can't ask them for help and never call them again". Silence. Was she serious? **

"**what?" Harry asked. Arlene sighed " they agreed, but they never want to hear from me again … I disappointed them to much and well this just topped it off". I stared at Tom he looked back at me "you and Danny should just move to America" Tom said, Arlene shook her head "no its fine … it doesn't matter". Dougie looked sorry for her and patted Arlene on the back when he left claiming it was late, it was only 9:30pm he didn't sleep until 1:00am. Harry took her hand and they walked into the kitchen, I followed, but Harry said it was a private conversation. I stood in my living room, shocked. Why would she do that for me? Disobey her parents and agree never to talk to them again, just to stay here so I could stay with the band. **

" **Can you tell Arlene thank you for me" Tom said as he stared at his cell phone " Molly wants me home" I nodded "I'll tell her" I said. Tom smiled and left my house. **

" **all you have to do is call me and I'm there" Harry was telling Arlene as they came out of the kitchen. I smiled at them confused "what were you guys talking about" Arlene shrugged and went to sit on the sofa. Harry put on his coat and gave Arlene a hug while he just waved goodbye to me. He left, I ran to the couch and sat down next her. **

"**I love you" I told her, she glanced at me and turned on the T.V. I kissed her cheek. Nothing, she kept her eyes on the television. I put my head on her lap, she stroked my hair. **

" **I love you too" she said softly " I just made a huge decision … I agreed never to talk to my mother and father. I'm not allowed to see or talk to my brother, even though I'm dying to do both" she took a deep breath "I love you Danny Jones … I'm just hoping I didn't make the wrong decision" I took my head off her lap and caressed her cheek. **

" **I'll prove to you that you did" I whispered. I kissed her gently. **

"**I know you will" she said "I know". **

**Arlene POV - 2 weeks later **

" **do you know what I want" I asked Danny during breakfast, he put the newspaper he was reading down "what? Wait, something you could only find in America!" I sighed then slowly stirred my cereal "no… maybe, but … I change my mind! I want ice cream!" I said excitedly. He laughed "what kind of ice cream" I smiled happily " I want rainbow sherbet". Danny got up from his chair, gave me a peck on the cheek and left the house. I smiled again, this was great. I have been pregnant for a month now. Mood swings, nausea, and a whole lot of stress. I keep running to the bathroom every 5 minutes. Now that I think of it I have to go now. Do you have to go pee a lot more now since I'm peeing for the baby too? Do the babies even pee? That would be gross. Keep going to the doctors for tests. Oh the agony!**

" **Arlene!" I walked out the bathroom and walked into the living room to see Tom and Dougie. **

" **Hey" I said suddenly feeling bad, stupid mood swings. They sat down on the sofa.**

"**where's Danny" I picked up Danny's stuff off the floor.**

" **he went to buy ice cream" I said simply," its 7am" Tom said in disbelief. I laughed and pointed to my stomach " I'm craving ice cream … were craving ice cream". Dougie smiled, he had been much more nicer to me now. I think he's getting use to me. **

" **so when can you tell if it's a boy or a girl" Tom asked smiling. I smiled back this was my favorite subject. I was dying for it to be a boy when Danny really wanted a girl. **

" **in a month or so, but Danny wants it to be a surprise I don't I want to know now." I said as I sat down on my arm chair I brought from America. **

" **really? What would you name it if it was a boy?" Dougie asked. **

" **Jacob Ryan!" I said quickly. They both laughed " wow you already know!" Tom laughed. I shrugged "I've always dreamed of naming my son Jacob Ryan and I think its time for it to come true". **

" **what if it was a girl?" Dougie asked as the laughter faded. I thought about this then shrugged " I don't know …". I sighed, I need ice cream now! The door opened and we heard keys being thrown on to a table.**

" **I'm home!" Danny yelled, I got up from my chair quickly and ran to the where my ice cream waited for me. I got it from his hands and ran to the kitchen for a spoon.**

"**what no kiss, no thank you" Danny laughed, I pointed to the living room.**

"**Tom and Dougie are here" Danny looked into the living room and sighed. They had been coming here a lot lately talking to Danny about the future and such. Danny ended up feeling like shit after those talks. **

"**Ok I'll go see what they want" I leaned into him and gave him a quick kiss. I pushed him away gently when he went in for more. **

"**no mister go talk to your band" I said then stuffed my mouth with more ice cream. He laughed and walked into the living room humming a song he was working on. After a while of talking and a bit of silent moments they finally went to their old selfs. **

"**Danny" Dougie laughed, as Tom giggled. I sat down on the kitchen counter listening to them. They acted like brothers … and I loved that. I sighed, I needed to talk to my brother. They laughed louder then I heard something being knocked down then a shatter.**

" **that better not me be my favorite base" I yelled as I licked the spoon. I heard Dougie laugh very loudly then a very loud door slam. **

" **Dougie get back here" Tom whispered. Tom walked in the kitchen while rubbing his hands on his jeans.**

" **Hey Arley, uh do you have glue somewhere around here" I smiled and pointed to the drawer next to the refrigerator. He got the glue and walked away slowly " you better glue that together correctly" I yelled after them. I heard lots of giggling and clanks on the floor. **

**I put the rest of the ice cream in the freezer and walked out of the kitchen. **

" **I'm going to close my eyes and go to the room and I don't I repeat don't want to see my favorite base that was given to me by my brother broken…. Ok" Danny was quickly by my side, guiding me to the room while I kept my hand over my eyes. We got to the room **

" **I'll fix it well Tom will fix it, but I'll be there to try to help him" Danny whispered as he sat me down on the bed, I kissed him on the cheek. **

" **Hurry up and fix it I'll be here … sleeping" he kissed me goodnight and left our room. **

**I know I made the right choice of staying here in England with Danny. I knew it. **

* * *

Review :]

please pretty please with five thousands cherries on top :]]]


	6. Chapter 7

Sorry it took so longgg!

heres chapter 6! its a good one!!

I dont OWN Mcfly, wish i did though!

* * *

**Arlene's POV**

"Danny!" I yelled, I walked into the living room. My vase was back to its original spot. I studied it, it looked like crap!

"Danny!" I yelled again, he ran into the room with a panicked expression on his face "what?!? What's going on?" I pointed to the vase "what is this?" I said as I crossed my arms over my chest. Danny walked towards the vase and picked it up "your vase and I think it looks fine, Tom worked really hard on this" I sighed angrily "everything is not okay!" he looked at me as if I were out of my mind.

"what's wrong with you?" Danny yelled back, I shook my head "nothing forget it you obviously don't get it!". I walked into the kitchen and started looking through the refrigerator I had no idea what I was looking for but I was hungry!

"Arley, talk to me" Danny said sweetly as he entered the kitchen. I slammed the refrigerator door and stomped my foot "there's nothing good to eat here!!" I yelled. Danny laughed "fine I'll go get you whatever you want! What do you want?" I stared at him he was being such a … jerk!

"forget it! I'll get it myself" I walked into the living room and grabbed my coat, Danny got it from my hands "no, I could go just tell me what you want!" he yelled as he threw my coat to the other side of the living room. I sighed and walked to the door, I didn't need a coat anyways.

"Arlene you cant go outside without your coat it's raining" I sighed angrily

"then why the hell did you take my coat!?!" I yelled and walked back into the living room.

"because I can go get what ever you want, now what do you want?" he said, I can see he was trying to calm down but I couldn't, I was fuming.

"fuck you Danny Jones!" I yelled, he laughed "what do you want? What the hell do you want for me Arlene, because to tell you the truth I'm tired of guessing!". He walked out of the house without saying anything else. I sat down on my arm chair "asshole" I whispered and closed my eyes realizing I was super tired.

**Danny's POV**

Who does she think she is? Yelling at me like that for no reason! No reason at all! I walked over to Tom's house hoping he would be there.

"Tom!" I yelled as I entered, he stuck his head out from the kitchen "in here" he said with a smile on his face. I envied him and his huge house with his perfect girlfriend and their three cats. The only thing I had was a pregnant hormonal girlfriend.

"what are you cooking?" I asked him, he glanced at me as he chopped vegetables

"you alright?" he asked, I sighed and shook my head. I told him the whole story as I watched him cook.

"you should bring her here for dinner" Tom said as he cleaned his hands. I looked out the window watching the rain fall down. I shook my head "I really don't want to talk to her or see her at the moment" I told Tom, he looked at me.

"you knew it wasn't going to be easy" I sighed as I got ready for a Tom Fletcher lecture "how do you think she feels, she has no family here, her best friend left about one month ago. And she probably misses her parents. She's lost a lot and what have you lost, Danny? Nothing, maybe only a going to the pub's every night but other then that you've lost nothing compared to her!". I wiped my eyes "do I have to continue?" he asked, I sniffled and walked to his sink. I cleaned my face

"now Danny, call her and tell her I invite her for dinner" I nodded and walked into the living room. I took out my cell phone and called her.

"Arley its me, come over to Tom's were having dinner here" I heard her yawn and get up from something.

"Uh ok I'll be there in a few minutes" she said softly, we hung up.

"is she coming?" Tom asked, I nodded and followed him into the kitchen.

"what can I help you with?" I asked him, he smiled "set the table".

**No One's POV**

Arlene put on her coat and put her cell phone in her pocket. She got out of the apartment and made sure to lock it. Arlene sighed the rain was coming down harder now, she put on her hood and made her way outside. Tom's house was across the street she could make it without getting that wet she thought to herself. Arlene looked both ways, it was hard to see the rain was coming down harder, but she took her chance. Arlene stepped on to the street. A driver in a car coming down the same road took their attention from what was ahead and decided to put up the volume on their radio. This all happened in one minute. Arlene looked to her left to see two bright headlights coming her way. The driver changed the radio station because they hated the song that was on. Arlene got hit by car. The driver stopped the car. One minute was all it took.

* * *

yeah! i love it! haha yes this was my plan since the begininng.

i apologize again for not updating!

- daisy


	7. Chapter 8

Sorry it took a while, but i'm helping my mom with my aunt's baby shower. It's going to be a boy!

Anyway's enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**No One's POV**

"Did you hear you that?" Tom asked Danny, Danny nodded his face serious his laughing eyes suddenly dark. Molly came running out of her room " what was that?" she asked, her face flushed. They were silent listening to what was going on outside, they only thing you could hear was rain.

"a car screech" Danny murmured "the brakes". He looked at Tom, Tom looked back. The same thing going through their heads. Both of them ran out the door at the same time. They bolted out the front door to see a car stopped in the middle of the street and a figure hunched over something. Both stopped on the front lawn squinting their eyes to try to block the rain from their eyes.

"Help!" yelled the figure "Help! Someone, please!". Danny saw as Tom slowly moved towards the yelling figure. Danny couldn't move, he was to scared. To scared to see what happened. Tom put his hand on the figure's shoulder, the man looked up to Tom. But Tom wasn't paying attention his eyes were on Arlene, he fell to his knees slowly. Danny looked as Tom slowly fell to his knees, this confirmed it. It was her. Arlene. Molly ran to Tom and put her hand to her mouth as she saw Arlene's body on the floor.

"Call an ambulance!" Molly yelled, the man that caused all this ran to his car and called. His quivering voice was the only thing being heard. Tom checked Arlene's pulse it was slow but it was their.

"she's still alive" Tom said to no one in particular. Danny watched everything from a distance. He still couldn't go over there. He didn't want to see her. Not like that. Tom got from the floor and looked around for Danny, he was standing in the same place. The rain was a very good cover up but their was no hiding it, Danny was crying. Danny slowly walked towards them, his feet not really obeying. He stopped next to Tom, Danny took a deep breath and looked down to see his girlfriend. Rain poured harder now, Danny sobbed uncontrollably he covered her body with his not wanting anything to hurt her.

"The baby!" he looked around for the ambulance "my baby, please no". The ambulance came immediately after and took Arlene with Danny by her side praying all the way to the hospital.

**Arlene's POV**

"Water" I chocked, I hurt so much to talk "water". Someone put a cup in my hand I raised the cup to my lips and drank it. I handed back the empty cup, and took a deep breath. I felt a piercing pain in my left side , my ribs were so swollen. I tried to open my eyes, I yawned and opened them. As my eyes tried to focus all I could see were figures of people, their faces so unclear.

"Arlene" I heard someone sob, I looked around Danny, Tom, and Molly were looking down on me. I panicked quickly, the look on their faces was horrifying "what happened?" I asked and tried to sit up from the bed. Danny shock his head and put his hand on my shoulder pushing me back down "you were in a accident" Tom whispered, I gasped.

"Oh my God! The baby! Danny, tell me the baby's ok" I yelled frantically, Danny sobbed and took my hand in his "I'm sorry honey" he whispered "the baby didn't make it". I pulled my hand away from his, no! he's lying. I put my hand on my stomach, I couldn't feel a kick, nothing.

"I'm sorry" Danny whispered, I shook my head. No! This is a nightmare. Nightmare. I looked around the room searching for someone to come out and say 'gotcha!' I cried as I looked at the monitor next to me, my heartbeat was racing and the baby's heartbeat … it just wasn't there. I cried harder "no" I sobbed, Danny reached to touch me

"No! don't touch me" I yelled, moved away from him "leave! Leave me alone!". Tom took Molly's hand and they both left the room silently. I looked at Danny "what are you waiting for" I yelled "leave there's no reason for you to be with me now!". Danny backed away and with one last glance at me he left the room. I screamed and threw anything that was near me. This wasn't fair! What did I do? Why me? Why is it always me? I screamed at a nurse as she injected me with medicine

"this will help you calm down" she whispered, I wiped my tears away and watched the nurse until my eyes shut by themselves.

****

"Arley, come on sis wake up" I yawned and fluttered my eyelashes.

"Rod?" I asked, I stared at my seventeen year old brother "what are you doing here?" He smiled and caressed my arm.

"Danny called us and told us what happened, we got the red eye to London" he pointed to a sofa where Danny was sleeping "you shouldn't be so hard on him he lost something too". I looked away from my brother "look at me Arley" I sighed and stared at him.

"I don't know how you feel" empty I thought to myself "but I'm here, I'm here for you" he got my hand and kissed it. I wiped my tears with my other hand.

"I'm tired" I whispered, Rodney nodded "I'll let you sleep, I just had to see those beautiful gray eyes of your's" he stroked my hair "don't worry Arley I'll be here when you wake up". I let my tears fall down as pulled my brother into a hug.

****

"I'm here so we could talk-" I put my hand up so the stupid therapist could know I was going to interrupt "I don't want to talk about anything with you". Rod glared at me from the sofa, I sighed "I'm fine, I get it I lost my baby" I bit my lower lip "I don't need your help". Danny came into the room with a bag in his hand, I smiled. Yes! An excuse.

"now if you would excuse me, I need to talk to Danny" I said, Danny stared at me surprised, I hadn't talked to him since the day of the accident which was three days ago. The therapist looked at Danny "well ok but I'm coming back" she said, I rolled my eyes "don't" I whispered as she left. Rod said hello to Danny and walked over to me. "Arlene, she's just trying to help, its her job" Rodney whispered, I sighed "I don't need her help or anyone else's" I sat up from the bed "now help me get off this bed". Rod laughed and kissed my forehead "I thought you didn't need anyone's help". I frowned, Rod looked at Danny and nodded.

"I'm going to go get a soda from the cafeteria" Rod told me I nodded "yeah ok" I said sarcastically, they had planned this moment. He left the room slowly and before he got out he gave Danny a very noticeable thumbs up.

"Arley we have to talk about this" Danny said softly, I stared at my sheets. I didn't say anything, I was waiting for him to continue. He didn't. I glanced at him quickly he was staring at something in his hand.

"the baby" I whispered "was going to be a boy". Danny sat down on the bed

"I know you wanted the baby to be a boy" he whispered, I shook my head and held his hand.

"No, I mean the baby was really going to be a boy. A few days before the accident I went to the doctors and they told me, but I was going to keep it a secret from you" we played thumb war for a few minutes "why did this happen?" I asked him. He wiped away his tears and hugged me "I don't know, but I'm just so happy your talking to me again". I played with his curly hair "I'm sorry, I just I couldn't talk to anyone I didn't want to talk to anyone, I still don't". Danny cried as I held him and hummed random songs. We fell asleep in each others arms, at least I still have one of my boys.

* * *

Ta-da! how did you like it? well, i'll try to update as quickly as i can.


End file.
